The invention relates to a heddle frame for a loom of the type which typically includes a pair of vertically spaced frame slats carried by side frames. Heddle rods are attached at their ends to the side frames and intermediate their ends are supported by various means attached to the frame slats, commonly referred to as rod hooks. Carried on the heddle rods are heddles through which the warp yarn ends are threaded by which the yarn ends are moved up and down during shedding.
Heretofore, various forms of rod hooks have been provided in which rivets are utilized to fasten the heddle rod to the rod hook. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,153, 3,434,505, and 3,470,920 illustrate various forms of rod hooks utilizing rivet connections. Other various forms of rod hooks and attachment means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,158, 2,877,803, 2,796,083, and 2,117,612. Several of these have attempted to provide attachment by means of which the heddle rod may be quickly released from the rod hook as is desired, such as in threading up of the heddles.
In the case of rivet connections, it has not been possible to completely eliminate the problem of rivet loosening which eventually can lead to attenuated vibrational forces and failure as well as noise.
It has also become an expedient with the advent of high-speed looms and stricter safety and health standards to eliminate as much as possible the wear and noise associated with metal to metal contact. While U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,612 discloses a quickly released rod hook much wear and fretting corrosion exist between the steel heddle rod and steel rod hook during use. The slidable release is difficult to actuate in the space between the heddle rod and frame slat and it is difficult to set the heddle rod parallel with the slat as there is no stop for the stud.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rod hook for a heddle frame.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a simple yet reliable rod hook which can be quickly released in the space available on a heddle frame.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a heddle rod hook having a plastic or non-metal connection to the heddle rod reducing noise and enhancing the useful life of the parts.